The Return of Hope
by Confessed4Life
Summary: In the sequel to 'The Breaking Point' The Council has to make a decision to make about Richard and Kahlan's daughter as they prepare to fight a battle that they didn't see coming.  Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Closing the door behind him, Richard pulled his shirt over his head, laying it down onto the chair that stood beside the door. Taking a quick look around the room, he walked to the bathtub in the next room. Lying back in the water, her body covered by bubbles, Kahlan opened her eyes as she heard his approach. The water dripped over the side as she sat forward as he entered the room.

"I thought you would be asleep." He said as he knelt down beside the tub, resting his arm on the edge.

"I couldn't sleep while you were out there."

Leaning close to her, he pressed his lips to hers, giving her a quick kiss before pulling back and looking around them. "We didn't find anything. Cara thinks that we should try again in a few days."

"And you?" She whispered.

Reaching out, he pushed a few strands of hair from her face. "I don't know. If we go, we would be gone longer and I'm not sure I could survive it. Not without you. Where's Emma?"

"With Zedd." She watched his eyes move over her face, studying every detail, making her heart pound in passion. Biting her lower lip, she shifted her body, turning slightly as she lifted herself partly out of the water, exposing her breasts. His eyes stared down at her in hunger, his pants becoming tighter. "Join me?" She breathed out breathlessly, suddenly realizing her own arousal.

He jumped at her words, pulling loose the strings of his pants. She stared up at him as he moved, a smile crossing her lips as he stepped into the water, sitting down before her. Moving her legs over his, she sat up, running her fingers over his chest as she pushed him back. Slowly, she came closer to him, pulling her hands from his stomach and entangling them into his hair as he closed his eyes. Her smile widened as he parted his lips, reminding himself to breathe. She loved how a simple touch from her could drive him wild.

Pressing her lips to his shoulder, she pulled herself closer to him, her body craving his touch and warmth. A soft moan flowed from her lips as his arms circled around her, his fingers trailing over her spine to draw her closer. The movement pushed the water over the edge of the tub, splashing loudly and echoing through the room. Kissing over his shoulder, Kahlan slid her tongue out, grazing over his skin as she reached his neck, her name leaving his lips in a breathless gasp. She could feel his muscles flex beneath her lips and touch, at last coming to relax.

Sliding his hands beneath her, Richard lifted her up, moving her to sit on his thighs as she continued tasting his skin. His mind went blank as her lips continued their journey over his skin. Each moment of contact fueled the passion that burned like a wildfire within him. A soft whimper left his lips as her hands fell from his chest and disappeared beneath the water.

Smiling against his skin, she pressed her chest firmly against his, knowing it would make his heart pound harder. Grabbing his hand, she kept him from touching her, trying to keep him on the edge as she continued slowly. Kissing over the part of his chest that wasn't covered in the bubbles that floated around them. His breathing, now rapid and coming close to panting, rung in her ears, thrilling her at thought of making him feel this way.

Her own needs begging for attention, Kahlan released his hand and pulled back and waited for his eyes to open. Leaning forward, he crashed his lips against hers, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth as his hands explored her back, holding her firmly against him as she began to rub herself against him. She pulled back, gasping for air as he helped reposition her over him, making their connection seamless.

Her name left his lips in a gasp, the feel of her around him was a sensation he would never get used to. With each movement, he lost himself in his love for her, in their connection that was not only physical. He couldn't get enough of her; the feel of her skin against his and her warm breath against his neck pushed him on, making his movements faster as he began to lose all control. Her nails begun to dig into his back, scraping over his shoulder as she pulled him closer to her, her eyes growing darker as her magic floated to the surface.

Richard pushed her chest from his, needing to see her face. The sight was one of his favorite things. The darkness of her eyes as she reached her peak, the subtle way she arched her chest as her eyes slid closed and her hair flowed around her, just as she whispered his name.

Gasping for air, she pulled him to her, collapsing against him as he leaned his back against the edge of the tub. With his heart pounding he closed his eyes, he tried to focus on the sound of her breathing, but all he could hear was the sound of the water falling from the bathtub onto the floor, making him chuckle.

"I missed you." He breathed out with a smile as she pulled herself closer to his chest.

Her body continued to shake as she slowly began to regain her strength. The release of her magic always took everything from her, but she didn't mind when it brought her into his arms. "I missed you too." She said in a low whisper, her eyes closing as he began to stoke her back.

Tightening his arms around her, he tried to keep her warm as the water began to cool. It was then that he noticed the open window across the room and the sight of the swinging tree limbs from the force of the wind blowing through them. Looking around, he tried to find a towel, but quickly realized that he hadn't laid one out, because he hadn't ran the bath for her. Slowly, he sat forward, being sure to keep her against him as he began to stand. Knowing that she wouldn't have her full strength yet, he lifted her into his arms, giving her a wide smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Walking to their bed, Richard found it difficult to tear his eyes from her. The way a few strands of her hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead and softness of her features as she laid relaxed in his arms and from the dark circles under her eyes, he was sure that she hadn't relaxed since he had left more than a month before. Gently laying her body onto the bed, he reached for the thickest blanket, the one they rarely used because the warmth of each other had always been enough, and pulled it over her as he lay down beside her. Instantly, she rolled onto her side, pressing herself against him as he wrapped her in his arms. Within seconds, they were both asleep.

"Are you two planning on spending the rest of the day in bed?"

Kahlan opened her eyes, quickly shutting them as she raised her hand to block the sunlight that beamed down upon them from the window. "Cara-"

"Get up. You've already slept through lunch and the wizard will not be able to talk the council to their deaths."

Turning her head, she smiled as she saw him. His eyes still closed, sleeping soundly through the Mord-Sith's words. "We're going to be late." She whispered softly as she looked back to her friend. "They shouldn't wait."

"They're going to make us go back."

"I thought that you wanted to go back."

Looking to the man sleeping, she stepped closer. "He doesn't."

"Does the council know?"

"Yes."

"You really didn't find anything did you? That's why they want you to go back. They think that you missed something."

"Maybe we did. He couldn't stop thinking about you and the small you long enough to take a step and the guards you sent with us wouldn't be able to sneak up on anyone."

Smiling, Kahlan sat up, holding the blanket against her chest, moving slowly to make sure she didn't wake the man sleeping beside her. "I'm sorry. They're the only ones the council would allow us to spare. If you were to go alone, do you think that you would be able to-"

"Yes."

"When he wakes up, I'll tell him." The Mord'Sith nodded as she turned away, taking a few steps towards the door. "They're going to want to send someone with you, to keep you safe. Tell Zedd that the council is not to argue with this." After a moment, Kahlan sat up, holding the blanket against her chest. "Cara, talk to Nicci first."

She watched her leave, closing the door behind her. Slowly, she leaned back, trying to lay back into his arms without waking him. "You're sending her out there alone?"

She froze at his voice, wondering how long he had been awake and why he hadn't said anything. "Yes." Opening his eyes, he waited for her to look at him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep looking away. Meeting his eyes, she turned onto her side facing him. "Do you think I shouldn't have?"

"I don't think she should have gone alone, but she would never allow you to send someone with her."

"Do you want to go with her?"

He could hear the fear in her voice, fear of him leaving her again. "No." He whispered, reaching out to her, his fingers trailing down her arm. "I don't want to leave your side, but I'm afraid of what she may find."

"You think that she'll find them?"

"I don't know, but if she did- Kahlan, if she found the army, it would change everything. We would know for certain that they're out there and the council- I would never be able to sleep knowing that."

"You don't want to know what we could be facing?" She asked, softly. "Nicci said that they could have gathered an entire army and they-"

"I know. Spirits, I know. Kahlan, sometimes it's almost all that I can think about. Sometimes, I just lay here, watching you sleep, because I'm afraid that I may never get the chance to do it again and I- I know that I can't survive without you and I- That's why I went, Kahlan. I wanted to prove to myself that you and Emma were safe."

"We are safe." She whispered, "Richard, we're safe as long as you're here. We don't know if they even want us out of the way or if Nicci was even telling us the truth and we can't live looking over our shoulders, wondering what's going to happen, because this, Richard this is everything to me. If we spend all of our thoughts, our energy, on what could happen, and then we won't have anything left for us."

"We'll always have something left for us." He said softly, bringing a small smile to her lips. "I don't know what I would do if we didn't. Kahlan this," He smiled widely, "is what I live for. Laying here in bed, naked, with you and spending time with Emma." he smiled widely. "I can't imagine life without it."

"Me either." She said softly as her body began inching closer to him. Resting her hand against his chest, her eyes followed her fingers as she traced over his skin, moving slowly.

Without thought, her tongue traced over her bottom lip, drawing his attention. Quickly, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers as he rolled onto her. Pulling the blanket from between them, Kahlan held him tightly against her, arching her back off of the bed as she pushed into his chest. Sliding her fingers into his hair, she parted her lips as his tongue dove forward. The soft moan that escaped his throat was drowned out by one of her own, a moan that one would never expect to hear from The Mother Confessor, as she wrapped her legs around his, pulling him even closer.

They were never close enough and their need for their lover's body called for more. Trailing his lips over her jaw, neck and to her chest. Her hold on him tightened as his hands moved over her, gently cupping her breast, her body begging for more as her breathing turned to pants at the sensation. Pulling at his hair, she brought his face to hers, colliding their lips once again as she rolled them over.

Pulling back, Kahlan pushed her hand through her hair, moving it from her face as she sat up over him. His eyes roamed over her as she tied her hair back, not wanting the long strands to get into her way. Her head fell backwards as reached up to her, bring a soft moan from her throat, making his need for her become nearly overwhelming. Sitting forward, he moved her over him, pushing her back to the bed.

Her nails raked across his shoulders and back as he moved over her. Her hold on him tightened as he lowered his head to the crook of her neck, unable to concentrate on moving his lips with hers. His entire body shook as he came closer to reaching his height and the way her body arched up into his was driving him over the edge. The soft cry of pleasure that flew from her lips was followed by the rumble of her magic flowing into him, pushing him over the edge.

She held his head against her chest as he collapsed on top of her, lightly running her fingers through his hair as she struggled to regain her breath. Trailing his fingers over her side, Richard smiled as her body jerked in surprise. He pressed his lips to her before lifting his head from her chest and rolling off of her. Turning onto her side, she pushed his arm up and moved in close, laying her leg over his.

"If you keep running your hand over my chest like that, we're not going to be able to make it to the meeting with the council."

"Zedd can handle it." She whispered with a smile. "I'm sure we will not be bothered for a while longer."

With a light chuckle, Richard tightened his arm around her shoulder. "Not after what they heard coming from our room." He didn't have to look at her to know that she was blushing. Her cheeks always turned red at the thought of others knowing what they would do behind closed doors.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you two are." Zedd said as they walked towards him. "I was just about to come after you."

Taking her daughter from the wizard's arms, Kahlan pulled her close, hugging her tightly as she took strands of her hair into her tiny hands. Lowering his head Richard put his head in front of his daughters, bringing out a wide smile and squeal.

"Hi!" He said softly, letting her grab onto his finger.

Turning towards him, Kahlan smiled. "You should take her. You haven't been able to hold her in so long."

Taking Emma into his arms, he pressed his lips to the side of her face, kissing her gently. "I missed you." She reached up, grabbing his bottom lip tightly and pulling in towards her. "I shink shhe issed e too." He said looking over to Kahlan, whose smile covered her face as she tried not to laugh as his lip flapped back to him and their daughter reached for his nose.

"We're here to meet the council; Cara said that you were with them." She said through laughs as she watched Richard take his daughter's hand and pull it from his eye.

"Yes, they're in the Meeting Hall. I was just heading to the kitchen." She smiled knowingly, nodding her head as she looked over to her husband and back to him. "I asked them to make some spice soup."

"Kahlan," Looking back to Richard she covered her mouth with her hand, blocking the wide smile on her face at the sight. Emma pulled at his hair with one hand, while pushed his shirt onto her mouth with the other as she pushed her legs against his chest. "She may be hungry."

Pulling her daughter into her arms, Kahlan smiled widely as she began to walk away. Laying his thin hand on his grandson's shoulder, to keep him from leaving after his wife, Zedd grinned. "I believe she can handle this alone. The council is expecting you to tell them what happened."

"Alright."

Standing in the doorway, Kahlan listened as Richard told the council everything that had happened to them since they left the palace in search of an army that was suspected to be rising against them. The Head of the Council, Hannah, stared down at in annoyed with his words.

"There was nothing. No tracks or left over fires. Nothing to suggest that there was anyone around for weeks."

"Maybe they moved on and are on their way here as we speak. What is it you plan to do?" The woman's cold voice echoed though the room as she leaned forward, resting her hands on the long table the council was sitting at.

Releasing a sigh, Richard pushed his fingers into his thick hair. "There is no reason to believe they are.

"But if they are."

"If they are coming, I will do everything I can to keep my family safe."

"Are you confident that you can do what is nessicary?"

"Yes."

A wicked smile crossed Hannah's face. "Very well, now we must discuss your daughter." He shook his head, confused by the woman's words. "Did you not think that we would speak to you about the conclusion of our tests?"

She could feel the rage burning off of her husband as she stepped beside him, their daughter sleeping in her arms. From the look on the Head of the Council's face, she was going to say something about their child that neither would like.

"You have finished?" He asked.

Nodding, the blonde woman straightened her back. "We have and the decision we have made was unanimous."

Kahlan's body stiffened as she stepped forward, closer to the long table. "Unanimous by whom?" She counted quickly, the hands than were raised, marking each one in her mind. Nine out of the thirteen were against them.

"As I was saying. The decision has been made. Your daughter, as both Confessor and Wizard will have her magic removed."

She grabbed Richard's arm, pulling him back to her as he stared towards the council. "What is your reason?"

"It is simple." The woman answered slowly. "Your child will be powerful and we may be unable to control her. Since there is no way to pull the Wizard magic from the magic of the Confessor, it is clear that it must all be taken away."

"Why?" Richard breathed out softly, his words barely making it the council. "What makes you think you will need to be controlled?"

"Someone with that much power must be controlled. A Confessor, no matter how small their magic, must be controlled and a Wizard," she let out a small laugh at her need to answer his question. "A Wizard with that much power, will with no doubt turn into the next Darken Rahl and we will not allow it."

He felt Kahlan's nails dig into his arm as she stared up at the woman. "There is a flaw in your decision." She said coldly. "Any child of ours will have both Wizard and Confessor magic. If you take the magic, the line of Confessors will be destroyed."

"You are able to change the outcome of your children."

"I will not take a mate."

"Then the line of Confessors will perish with you and your sister."

With a loud sigh, Richard threw his arms into the air. "This doesn't make any since! If the line of Confessor's dies, who will rule the midlands?"

"We would."

"You would like that wouldn't you? All the power in your hands."

The wicked smile once again crossed the woman's face as she leaned forward. "Your wife has the opportunity to continue the line, but as you heard, she has refused."

Shaking his head, Richard ran his fingers through his hair. "No, she said she would not take a mate." He corrected the woman as he forced down his anger at them for bringing up the issue. "She said nothing about refusing to continue the line of Confessors." He looked to her, wondering why she had not said anything.

"They've made their decision, Richard."

He turned his body away from the council, stepping closer to her as he spoke softly. "This doesn't bother you?"

Nodding, Kahlan gave him a small smile. "Of course it bothers me, but" She said softly, turning slightly to face him. "My sister can continue the line of Confessors, Richard. They say that our children cannot have magic, but that doesn't mean that we can't have children and continue our family."

"Kahlan, it's wrong." He whispered.

"I know, but if they don't do this Richard, they will kill her. They will kill any child we have."

Staring at her, he searched his mind desperately trying to find something to say, to change the minds of the council and that of his wife. He didn't understand why she was alright with the thought of them having to change their children. Turning back to the council, he sighed. "If we refuse, what then?"

"Richard-" Kahlan started, hoping that the council would not answer him.

"Your child will be killed, followed by the separation of you both to ensure that another child could not be produced. The Mother Confessor would be imprisoned and you sent out with the other prisoners to work."

He stepped back, away from them, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't understand you people. You want a strong wizard and a strong confessor, but have them together and you run scared! What gives you the right to-"

"Richard, stop." Looking at her, he sighed. "They've made up their minds." Turning to the council, she clutched their daughter tightly in her arms. "When will it be done?"

"You have one week until the quillion arrives."

The silence drove her mad as they walked back to their room. It had never seen so far before. Richard had only spoken once since they left the council and it was to hold their daughter. The entire walk back, he had only stared down at her in heartbreak. The look in his eyes kept her from speaking, her mind then trying to think of a way for him to forgive her. The sound of their feet upon the marble floor echoed in her ears, making their walk seem even longer.

"Say something please." She whispered at last, coming to a stop at the turn of the hall. They were feet from their room, but she couldn't wait any longer.

Turning around to face her, Richard took in a deep breath, using the moment to calm himself before speaking. "I don't understand why you just stood there. Not once did you-"

Rushing towards him, she pushed her hands against his shoulders, moving him backwards towards their room. "Do you think that I didn't want to?" She said softly, in aggravation. "It doesn't matter what I said. They have made their decision. If I had stood against them, that many of them, Richard taking her magic away would be nothing."

"What-"

Closing the door, Kahlan turned to him, watching as he walked across the room. "Richard if we disagreed with them, we could have lost everything. We would never be allowed to spend a moment together; I would have to take a mate- many mates, just to prove my loyalty to the people over myself. You, Richard you would spend the rest of your life in the prison with Nicci." Walking towards him, she laid a hand on each arm, looked down at their daughter, now lying in the small bassinet by the window across from their bed and then back to him. "How could you expect me to do something to jeopardize what we have after what we talked about this morning?"

He stared at her, ashamed of himself for being angry with her. "Kahlan, I'm sorry. I- When I heard them say it, I- Kahlan, it's wrong."

"I know." She said softly, dropping her arms to her side and stepping back. "It's as though they are taking away a part of her, of us. We have a week to change their minds."

"What?"

A small smile crossed her lips as she looked at him. "You didn't think I wasn't going to try did you?"

He tilted his head, "I- I thought that you- Kahlan, you just said that if they don't her magic-"

"If it's their idea, they won't kill her or take you away from me."

Instantly he pulled her to him, crashing his lips passionately against hers as he stepped them closer to the bed. Their lust for each other fueling their bodies as they pulled frantically at their clothes, desperately trying to remove the objects that separated them. His hands fumbled at the lacing of her dress, his mind only able to focus on the feel of her lips against his. She pushed his pants to the ground, surprising him that she had moved so quickly. He tried to kick off his boots, but his pants had fallen around them. Stepping back, she untied her dress as Richard pulled off his shoes and pants.

"You believe it will work?"

"Yes." Kahlan said quickly. "No." She added after a moment.

The blonde woman smiled and inched closer to the bars that separated her and The Mother Confessor. "Your child, it is for certain she has magic?"

"They think so, but she hasn't shown any sign of having Wizard's magic."

"And the tests?" Nicci questioned.

Kahlan shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I don't know. The ones I was able to observe, were unlike anything I have ever seen before and they didn't appear to be worried."

"Until Richard returned."

"Yes."

A smile crossed the woman's face as she reached out and grabbed hold of the bars before her. "The magic your child may have, they believe it to be more dangerous than that of your husband?" The laugh that escaped surprised her. "If that is what they believe, they are more ignorant than I would have expected. The magic Richard holds cannot be measured. He too, has your magic within him. That is the reason you daughter has not yet confessed him."

"I know." Kahlan said softly, "That's why I am here. The magic Richard has, that you had, was stronger than Darken Rahl?"

"Yes. Is that your plan? To have them see how dangerous he is?"

Kahlan came closer, lowering her voice to be sure that no one else would hear her. "If they realize that what they fear our daughter to have is already around them, they would have to reconsider. Richard has more power than they can imagine and they don't see him as a threat."

"That is because of you. They think that when you confessed him, something captured him. If he was to go after anyone, you would say one word against it and he would stop."

"It's not because I confessed him."

"If it is or isn't, is not the question. They believe you have control over him; he is no threat when he is ruled by you. Your daughter would be no different. Richard can change the outcome of their decision."

"How?"

"Were you not listening? His magic is stronger than anyone before, more powerful than any who will be born, he can take the wizard's magic from your daughter, if it exists."

Kahlan shook her head confused by the woman's words. "That doesn't make any sense. How can he take it from her?"

"She gave give it to him. Richard gave me his Han, willingly. The child will not be able to hold onto the magic."

Giving her a warm smile, Kahlan felt as though she could hug the woman, but instead gave her a small nod. "Thank you."

"You want me to let Nicci take the magic from our daughter?" Richard half shouted, suddenly glad that they were outside.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Of course we do. She talked you into-"

"She didn't. It was her idea that you take it from Emma. She never once mentioned us giving it to her."

He sighed, confused and angry. "I don't understand. Kahlan, why would you want to give Nicci magic?"

"Because it was a part of her too." She whispered softly. "Richard, aren't you the one who says that we should give people a chance? I don't believe we have anything to fear from her. She can help us." A smile touched her lips. "Richard, if this works, we don't have to fear for our children."

He shook his head. "No. Kahlan, you can change this without giving magic to Nicci and definitely without taking away our daughter's magic. Kahlan, I know that a part of you doesn't want your child to have magic and I understand that, I do, but-"

"You don't." She whispered. "You didn't grow up with a magic that made people afraid of you. Yes, a part of me wishes that our children could be normal, or that I could give you a son, but I can't, because no matter how I think it will be, I- Richard, I think where I would be if I didn't have my magic. Everything would be different and I know that I wouldn't be happy. I don't want them to have their magic taken away from them and this is the only way I can see that will not end in sadness."

"You're right, but I think that you should speak to the council. If you can convince them that Emma is not a threat-"

Shaking her head, she stepped backwards, away from him. "If I do that, I'm afraid I'm going to tell them how dangerous you are."

"Me?" He breathed out softly, his mind barely able to accept the words had left her lips. "I would never-"

"You don't see it? Richard, you are exactly what the council fears our children will be."

Stepping to her, he sighed. "Tell them. If they don't fear me, then our child should be-"

"I won't do that. I won't give them another reason to want to take you from me."

"But you will speak to them? Kahlan, I will not take her magic unless it has been proven to be the last answer."

"Alright. I see them before dinner, but only if you answer something now." He nodded, staring at her as though he thought her question would present itself on her face. "Why do you not trust Nicci? And please don't say it's because of what she did in the dungeon."

"Because of something she said to you. It was not only the near death of you that destroyed my thoughts of forgiveness in her; it was what she said moments before."

"What she said about you? How I should question why it was so easy for Darken Rahl to get to me?"

"Yes."

She barely heard him speak the word, his mind still replaying that moment. "I asked her about it. After you brought her back and my memories began returning. Richard, she wanted me to think that you had somehow helped Darken Rahl capture me because she was afraid to look weak. He had taken her first and for weeks done what was done to me and more. She wanted me to feel the pain that she felt. She-"

"She made you doubt me."

"No!" Closing the distance between them, Kahlan laid her hand on his chest, feeling his heart pound beneath her fingers. "I never once, for one second, doubted you. Not even when I didn't know who you were. You are my constant. Nothing anyone can say will change that, because I know you." Her hands slid down his chest, bringing him closer. "Because I love you."

Laying his hand against her cheek, he brushed his thumb over her skin, a smile coming slowly to his lips. "I'm sorry Kahlan."

His smile grew wide, matching the one that crossed her face. "You are forgiven. We should go back, someone will be sent after us if we're not back soon. The council will think that we've run off."

"Don't tempt me." He smiled, pulling her to him as they walked back through the garden. "I like the idea of running away with my wife and daughter. Free to spend every waking moment with you in my arms."

"That does sound nice." Giving him a sideways glance, Kahlan smiled widely. "We have been meaning to go see Chase and Emma. We can take the slow trails."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in her chair, Kahlan waited for them to arrive. Her mind spun as she tried to find the right words to say in hopes of saving her family. Everything her mind thought of was quickly dismissed by her heart.

"Mother Confessor."

Kahlan looked at the young woman, standing on her right, bowing. Moving her eyes to the left, each gave her a bow as they stepped closer. The head of the council, who was last, gave only a small nod of her head.

"The four of you who didn't agree with the decision about my daughter step forward." Instantly, they each stepped forward. "Why did you disagree?"

The woman on her right spoke first, a frown on her face as she began to explain. "There is nothing to suggest the child has wizard's magic. The child, without question, is a Confessor and should not be destroyed."

"You believe removing her magic would destroy her?"

"Yes, Mother Confessor. It is who she is." The woman answered as she stared down at the marble of the floor. "A Confessor is always needed and we shouldn't destroy her because we're afraid."

"And you?" Kahlan nodded to the older man standing next to the woman. "What is your reason?"

"Your husband." He said softly, making Kahlan's blood run cold. "It makes no sense to take the magic of your child when she may have the same of your husband. He has not attacked anyone and we have no reason to think that she would be any different."

"That is your reason?"

He looked up, meeting her eyes. "Yes, Mother Confessor. After everything that yourself and your husband has done for us, it would be wrong to assume that your child would not do the same."

Not wanting to talk about his reasoning any longer, in fear of the other members thinking it through once more, she moved on to the next member or the council, also an older man. "And you?"

He gave her a small bowl, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I believe as they do, Mother Confessor. There is no reason to think that the child would be a danger once she has been trained."

"You?" She asked, turning her head to the last member who had not destroyed her trust in the council.

"I believe in what you said." The woman answered softly. "The first time you brought her in to us. You said that she would be our only hope one day. With her magic, Wizard's power or not, she will be a great help to us."

"Were all of your thoughts heard by the council?" Kahlan asked as she looked back over the four of them.

"No." The young woman said as looked up at her, ignoring the angry stare coming from the head of the council. "The decision had been made before the vote. It is in my opinion that some only voted with the head to keep from being punished."

Anger flowed through her veins as she stood up, looking down at the woman who ran the council. "What is it you would like to say?" The blonde remained silent, her eyes glued to the floor. "You will answer me Hannah!" Kahlan said loudly, making the servants, moving around the room, stop and stare for a moment.

"It was for the safety of our people." She said as she stepped backwards, needing to put space between them. "I will not allow your child to turn into the next Darken Rahl."

Enraged, Kahlan stepped down, from her post, stopping no more than an inch away from the woman. She reached out, taking Hannah's throat in her hand, squeezing it slightly. "You are no longer head of the council." She breathed out, being sure that the others heard her. "We will take another vote," she looked to the rest of the council. "You will vote only on the facts, not on anything she has said. Do you understand?" They nodded, slowly, terrified that they would be next.

"Mother Confessor," The young woman said softly, stepping closer to her as the other moved around them. "I'm sorry, but the facts were not entirely made clear. It would be unwise for us to decide without full knowledge of the child's magic. She may not have the magic of the Wizard's."

The others nodded in agreement, each afraid of making the wrong choice once again. "Alright. What is it you are proposing?"

"We wait until she is of age and find out for sure what she is capable of."

Releasing the woman, Kahlan turned around to completely face the other, younger woman. "Alright. You are now Head of the Council. You will need another member to replace the loss of Hannah."

She stared out into the night, watching the water ripple as she poked a stick into it. Reaching up, Kahlan tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear as she shivered in the wind.

"There you are." Turning her head, Kahlan gave her husband a small smile as he stepped closer. "You missed dinner and the announcement of the new member of the council."

"Who is it?"

"Katharine Holn." He smiled, sitting down beside her. "What happened to Hannah?"

"I removed her."

"Why?"

She looked at him, her smile faded from her lips. "You know why." She said softly, returning her eyes to the water.

His smile widened, "Do I?"

"You do. Bridget would have told you before she made the announcement."

Leaning closer to her, he pressed his shoulder against hers, his warm breath hitting her cheek as he spoke. "She didn't. She informed me that it was your decision, but that it was not hers to explain. That only you should give me an answer. I could see why you picked her."

"Hannah tricked me." Kahlan said softly, continuing to stare out at the water. "There was no vote, Richard. She and she alone decided what would happen to our child. The others followed her without question." Turning to him, she blinked back the tears that collected in her eyes. "I almost allowed them to destroy our child on the thought of one woman in fear. Richard, if you hadn't asked me to talk to them, we never would have known."

He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close to him. "We know now." he whispered, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So what happens now?"

"We wait." She said numbly, closing her eyes to rid them of their tears. "We wait until we know for sure that she has the wizard's magic or if she is a threat."

He smiled as he rubbed his head against hers. "And when they realize she's exactly like her mother?" He let out a soft laugh, comforting her. "All other will tremble before her."

His words had the desired effect, she laughed, wrapping her arm around his. "I'm sure the people will love her."

"They will, just as they love you."

Turning her head towards him, she raised an eyebrow. "Not too long ago, you said that I terrified the people."

"No, I said that the council is terrified of you and they are." He smiled widely, "They're terrified, but they love you. Your people, Kahlan, they respect you so much, there's no fear. It's love. Your people love you. They know that you would never hurt them."

Her smile spread across her face as she leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips against his. "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled back, keeping her face close to his, sharing his breath. "I needed that." Laying his forehead to hers, Richard, pushed his nose to hers, pushing it side to side with his. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Smiling, he pulled back, looking her in the eyes. "You would be sitting here, wishing that you had someone who loved you to swim this river with."

"Emma?"

"She's with Zedd. We have the rest of the evening."

Standing up, Kahlan pulled loose the strings of her White Mother Confessor's dress, taking note of the way he watched her move. "Are you going to sit there and let me swim alone?" She mocked with a wide grin. "Remove your pants."

"As you wish."

He followed her into the water, both letting out a small hiss at the coolness of the water around that surrounded them. She stopped instantly, making him walk into her as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her for a deep, passionate kiss. Reaching up, he entangled his fingers into her thick dark hair, pushing it away from her face and neck. His lips trailed over her chin, along her jaw and down her neck, finding their pleasure on her chest and the tops of her breast. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she allowed him and the water to hold her up as he devoured her.

She held his head to her chest, arching into his mouth as she her breathing turned into pants. His hands moved over her back, sliding up and down as she began to rock herself against him. Pulling his head from her chest, he took in a deep breath before crashing his lips to hers once more. She let out a soft moan as he positioned himself at her entrance, filling her quickly and smoothly. Richard wrapped his arms around her thighs, lifting her over him as they made slow, quiet love in the water. In that moment, everything disappeared and all that existed was them. Alone in their place of love.

Moments passed slowly as they floated in the water. Richard had found a large rock and pushed her against it, using it to help hold her head above the water as his own head rested on her chest, listening to her heart pound. In their moments together, time was their own, never speeding too quickly or too slowly, giving them each the amount of time that was needed for the healing that only the other could provide. Each touch and kiss seemed to bury them both deep into each other, neither wanting it to end and to be brought back to the world around them.

"Emma will be hungry." Kahlan breathed out heavily as she continued to find her breath. "If we don't go back, I'm not going to remember she exists."

Letting out a laugh, he pulled his head from her chest, giving it one more open mouth kiss before moving his arms in the water and floating a small distance away from her. "Alright, but first, you have to tell me something."

"And if I don't?" She teased with a smile.

"Then I come right back to you and never allow you to leave my arms."

"Then why would I answer you?" She laughed. "I would like nothing more than to spend more time in your arms." Moving closer to him, she traced the fingers of her right hand over his left arm.

"Just tell me that you love me." He breathed out, his body aching for hers once more.

Closing the distance between them, Kahlan, pressed herself against him, "Well Richard Cypher," she said softly, bringing her lips to his ear and slowly tracing her tongue over the curve. "I love you."

Instantly, Richard pulled her impossibly closer to him, her breasts now flattened against his chest, his arms encircled her as their lips collided together. She began rubbing herself against him once more, her body desperately trying to bring back the pleasure that only he had been able to give her. That only he she would allow to give her.

"Cara?" Kahlan stopped mid-step at the sight of her friend's red leather standing before them. "What's wrong?"

She looked from Kahlan to Richard, her face hard and unreadable. "They're prepared to come for you."

"How many?" Richard asked as he stepped closer, pulling his wife along with him, keeping her close. "How many Cara?"

"Three, four hundred. That is all they have gathered so far. There are more coming to join them."

"And you are sure they are coming for me- For us?"

"Yes. I took this." She reached out, handing Richard a piece of paper. "Their path is headed here. They leave no room for escape. The palace will be surrounded in a few days' time."

"We're leaving now."

He pulled her along, as he walked into the palace. "Richard, she just said that we're surrounded."

"She said that we will be. Kahlan, I know that you will not go into hiding, so I am going to go with you. I'm not going to let anyone get near you ever again. Not after-" He stopped, turning around to face her. "Not after everything that happened last time. I'm going to protect you."

Grasping his face in her hands, she stepped closer to him. "I know, but Richard, if we run, we will always be running and I don't want to raise Emma like that. We can't. It's not fair to her."

He released a heavy sigh, knowing that she was right. She always was. "What can we do?"

"We do what we do best." She whispered. "We protect the people we love." At his nod, she turned to Cara, who walked after them. "We'll need Nicci."

"What-"

"She can help." she said softly, returning her eyes to his.

"Alright, but what can she do?" He whispered, remembering his previous thoughts.

"She knows your magic. She can tell you what to do." Now understanding, Richard nodded his head once again. "Trust me." She added softer, knowing that he was still unsure of her choice.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Kahlan whispered, looking up from her pillow. Richard stood before the window, his back to her as he unconsciously rocked the bassinet that stood beside him. "The sun will be up soon."

"I know." He turned to her, stepping closer so he wouldn't wake their daughter. "I can't seem to quiet my mind."

"Come here." He didn't hesitate as he walked to the bed, crawling in beside her. Instantly, she moved into his arms, draping her right arm over his chest as she laid her head down on his shoulder. She could feel his heart pounding against her hand, it made her own race to keep up. "Everything will be fine."

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand how you can't be afraid that it won't be."

"I am afraid." She admitted for the first time to herself and to him. "I'm terrified, but I know you, I know us and something inside says that it's going to be alright. That we have nothing to worry about because of everything that we've come up against, we've beaten it. We've survived."

Richard ran his fingers down her arm, using the motion to comfort not only her, but himself. Holding her in his arms filled him with a comfort that nearly made him forget that they were on the brink of war. The feel of her skin against his, was intoxicating. She had stopped wearing her nightgown to bed months ago when she realized that when her husband was next to her, she didn't want anything between them. He never seemed to mind.

"Maybe we've survived on luck." He said after a few moments, his voice tearing through the silence.

"And you think that our luck has run out?" She asked softly.

Closing his eyes, he thought about her question, the answer that lingered on his tongue threatened to run free. "Sometimes." He answered after a moment and a sigh. "Kahlan, we almost lost the small battle with the council about our own family. What if we can't win this too? It would be foolish of us to believe that we will always win. There will be times when we must hide."

She lifted her head from his chest, looking down into the forest eyes that she loved so much. "This isn't one of those times. Richard, when it comes to you and me- to our family, we will win."

"Or we'll die trying." He added softly. "We can't win forever."

Reaching up, she touched the side of his face, his eyes closing to the feeling of safety. "We can try."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like sending her away." Richard said softly as he and Kahlan watched two of their best worriers ride off through the trees with their daughter.

"She couldn't stay here."

He turned around, instantly grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close. "Maybe you should go with her. You can protect her. You can-"

"We've gone through this. Richard, I'm not going to hide. Emma will be safe with them. You've hidden them from everyone but those whom they are to find. She will be safe."

"But you may not be." He said as he gave her a gentle shake. His body frustrated as his thoughts were consumed by the fear of losing her. He had already, more times than he could stand, come so close to losing her and he knew if it happened just once more, he wouldn't survive. He didn't want to. "Let me hide you." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he awaited her answer. She opened her mouth and he knew what she was going to say. Her eyes said it all. "You don't have to leave, but I can hide you from them. They won't be able to hurt you."

Suddenly she realized what he had done. "You already have." She breathed out softly. Her heart was pounding in anger at the thought of his betrayal. "You've already hidden me. That's why- Richard!" She pushed him away from her. "How could you? Undo it." She said sternly. Her eyes locked on his and for the first time since she remembered who he was, she read him. "This was not your decision to make. Undo it."

The look on her face tore him apart, but he couldn't bring himself to do as she asked. Each moment that he spent with her only made his mind grow darker in fear. Each night, he had awoken covered in sweat after the nightmares of watching her die. He would roll onto his side and pull her into his arms, needing her against him, just to help him breathe again. He didn't know why he feared this fight, but he was sure he wasn't going to risk her life. Hiding her from all the enemy was the only thing he was able to think of to protect her and he only wished that she understood.

"I can't." He whispered softly, allowing the tears to fall freely down his cheeks. "I can't bare it."

She nodded her head, turned around and walked out of the room, leaving him standing alone in tears. Rushing down the hallway, Kahlan searched for the blonde woman, hoping that there was a way to remove the spell Richard had placed on her.

"I'm sorry." Nicci said as she turned towards The Mother Confessor. "His magic is too powerful to be removed by anyone other than himself." Seeing the look on her face, she stepped closer. "His nightmares, they are the reason for the spell."

"How did you know about his nightmares?"

"He came to me, days ago. He needed to know how to do the spell to protect you from them coming to pass."

"He dreamt of my death?" She questioned breathlessly as she began to understand why it had been so hard on him. "Why didn't he say anything?"

Nicci smiled, it was one of the few times Kahlan had seen her smile in such a comforting way. "He knew you would not listen. You are like him. If your roles were reversed, would he allow you to do as he has done to you?"

"No."

"He did what he thought he had to. He put the spell on you yesterday and he did not have the nightmare last night. He believes he has protected you."

She hated herself. Instantly, she reached up and pushed the hair from her face letting out a soft sigh of frustration. "Do you believe in the nightmares?"

"He does and that is all that matters. They hold power over him in the fear that they will come true, if he believes that they will, fate will find a way to make it happen. If you are to die in this battle, his spell will not protect you."

"But you didn't tell him that, did you?"

"No. If I had you would be unconscious and tied to a horse on your way out of the city with your daughter. As long as he believes that you are safe, his dreams have no power over him."

"Don't you see? By putting the spell of me, they have taken over him. He is in their power because he is doing what he can to keep it from happening. If I am to die, he must let me."

"That was the first thing I told him and it nearly killed him. So we made other arrangements. He could let you die, no more than you could him. Your feelings for each other weaken your ability to survive."

Kahlan turned around, her white dress flowing around her legs as she rushed out of the room and back down the hallway. Richard had feared his dreams would come true so much that he had gone to Nicci, the one woman, who he had said he couldn't trust. Maybe he was right. She walked through the halls quickly, turning herself to move through the guards and servants that prepared for the battle that would soon take over the palace. She tried to imagine what Richard had dreamt and why she hadn't pushed him to talk to her about it when he had woken her in the night as he pulled her into his arms.

Part of her had hoped that he would tell her on his own, but when the morning would arrive, she found herself waking alone and just in time to see him walking quietly out of their bedroom. She knew once they left the room, their conversations were only on what was to come and never about something that went on during the night. What if he had told her? She wondered for a moment. Even if he had, she knew that she wouldn't have understood, not like she did now.

He was standing where she had left him, almost an hour ago. His shoulders hung forward as he stared out of the window. She slowed her pace for a moment, reconsidering her own thoughts as she came closer. Dismissing her fears, she grabbed him and turned him around, kissing him the instant she was able. He stood frozen in shock for a moment, his mind trying to understand why she wasn't angry with him any longer, but the way her lips moved over his caused his thoughts to flee his mind. Wrapping his arms around her, Richard pulled her roughly against him as he turned them. Pushing her back against the window, he moaned into her mouth as she pulled him impossibly closer.

Breaking their kiss, Kahlan grabbed his face in her hands, holding it in place as she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, Richard." She said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, his mind needing the contact as proof of her life. "I should have told you." He whispered as he realized where she must have gone. "I didn't want to worry you." Lightly running her fingers through his hair, she sighed. "I won't do it, Kahlan. I won't remove the spell."

"I know."

Opening his eyes, he pulled his head from hers so that he was able to look at her. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Not this time."

Her word choice didn't go unnoticed. "Not ever." He corrected her softly. "Kahlan I can't lose you."

"I know, but Richard, you can't stop-"

"I will try."

Smiling, she leaned her head back against the window. "I don't doubt it."

His heart pounded as he stared at her, the way her hair fell around her face, covering her shoulders, made his hunger for her grow. She continued running her fingers through his hair, watching the way his eyes moved slowly over her. The warmth of his breath hit her chest and she lost herself. Closing her eyes, Kahlan pulled him close, inviting him to devour her the way she needed him to. Reaching up, he pulled at her dress, pushing it from her shoulders the moment he had the laces loose enough.

The window was cold against her back as her dress dropped to the floor, revealing her to him. Quickly, he lifted her feet from the floor, pressing her harder against the window as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His eyes opened for a brief moment, seeing that she would be exposed to those who walked on the other side of the window. Pulling her forward, he took a few steps to the side, taking her with him and removing her from anyone's line of sight. Quickly, he pushed her backwards into the marble of the wall as she pulled his shirt over her head.

Her nails raked across his back, over his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her. Using her legs, she tried to push his pants from his waist, growing frustrated when she realized they weren't going to budge. With a soft growl, she pushed him back and reached between them, pulling loose the strings of his pants, grateful that he hadn't worn his belt. She pushed his pants to the floor, leaning back against the wall to make it easier for him to step out of the cloth. The coolness of the marble against her back was countered by the warmth of his body pressing her to it. Their lips crashed together, bumping teeth and tongues as they tried to get even closer to their lover. Her legs tightened around him as they moved together, her body growing weak as her magic built up within her.

Kahlan held him to her as he lowered them to the ground. Her eyes at last regaining their blue color as he rested his head against her chest, his arms pressed firmly to her sides. Once again, she ran her fingers through his hair, messaging his head slightly as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to find her breath. Turning his head, Richard began pressing his lips to her chest, giving her chills as he blew over the sweat that covered her. Sliding her eyes closed, she leaned her head back as she pulled his face closer, her body already begging for his.

Reconnecting their lips, he rolled them over, smiling at the sudden look of surprise on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked as she looked behind her.

Looking back to him, cheeks red Kahlan shook her head. "I didn't close the door."

His smile widened as he looked over to it. "Yes you did."

Shaking her head faster, she closed her eyes, trying not to laugh. "No, I didn't. Someone else must have."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, she reached up, pushing the hair from her face as she closed her eyes embarrassed. "I did not close the door."

Running the back of his hand over her stomach, he let out a soft laugh. "At least they didn't interrupt us." Her eyes met his instantly, her cheeks red as she wondered what they may have seen. "They closed the door, no one else saw us."

Dropping her hand to his chest, she traced her fingers over his skin. "Then they will not see us now."

Blood splattered onto her face as she pulled her dagger free of the neck of the man before her. Though she would never tell him, the spell Richard had placed on her to hide her from their enemy had made it easier for her to stay close to him. He kept her in his sight at every turn, making sure that she was safe. She was invisible to everyone she came against. Walking cleanly before one of their opponents, she simply reached out, cutting their throats open before they had a moment to think. The fire and lightning that Richard used to inflame those who surrounded him, gave the area a light fog from the ash, the smell burning itself into their noses.

Suddenly realizing there was someone upon them, who they were unable to see, the army began plunging their swords out into the air, hoping to kill the one who surprised them. A sharp cry brought his eyes back to her in time to see a sword being pulled from her shoulder. Rushing forward, he cut through the men that rushed towards him and towards the cry of pain coming from his wife. The blood that dripped from her body trailed down to the floor, making it clear where she was. Ducking to avoid the swords and fists thrown in her direction, Kahlan moved backwards, trying to regain her step.

"The Seeker has hidden one!" A large man cried out as he swung his sword around through the air, hoping to hit her. "It must be his wife!"

The moment he had spoken those words, Richard slammed his body against his, knocking him to the ground as he looked to Kahlan. "Run!"

"I'm not leaving you." She said softly as she jumped to the side to avoid another swing of a sword. She could hear him screaming for her to run and hide, but his voice faded into her mind as she turned, cutting down the three men who reached out for her. One minute she was pulling her dagger from the chest of her enemy and the next she was standing in the center of the clearing that was only known to her and Richard.

Instantly, she rushed to the trees, trying to get to back to him, but was unable to force herself through the brush. Stomping her foot into the ground, she walked along the edge, trying to get through anywhere she was able. She could hear the cries of the battle raging on without her, the clash of the steel from their swords and the crackle of lighting; she had come to know as Richard's.

"Mother Confessor." She turned quickly, shocked by the familiar voice.

"I thought you had left. You had no reason to stay."

Shaking her head, Nicci stepped into the clearing, reaching for the other woman. "Come, there is a battle to win."

"I can't. Richard-"

"Sent me for you. I am not to bring you back, but we both know better. Come, we must hurry." Grabbing her arm, Nicci pulled her into the trees. "The spell on you has been broken; he was not able to keep it after transporting you here."

"Why did he-"

"He did not explain, only returned to me a portion of my magic and sent me to take you away."

Confused, Kahlan shook her head as she pulled her arm from the other woman. "What? When?"

"We do not have time for your questions, if you wish to have answers; you will miss the opportunity to protect the ones you love."

"Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

It took them nearly an hour to kill their way back to the others. More and more men came through the trees, making it clear it was she they were after. Richard had been right all along. She had never been so grateful to have Nicci near her, using her magic to protect them both. Kahlan cried out in pain as she was taken into the arms of a soldier, his hand pushing into the open wound on her shoulder. Slamming her elbow into his chest, she broke free of his hold and ducked out of his reach before pushing her dagger into his side. "The Mother Confessor is here!" He cried out before she pushed the other dagger against his neck to silence him.

She was surprised to see the amount of men that then raced through the trees, each with their eyes set on her. Meeting the blonde's eyes, Kahlan shook her head as she moved in closer. "We can't let him see."

Before she was able to respond, they were surrounded by even more of them. Sweat dripped down her face as she pushed past the men, causing as much damage as she could without slowing down. Her dress began to stick to her arms and legs, making it more difficult to keep up her pace. Tackling one of the men to the ground, she quickly shoved one of her daggers into his chest, ending his life as quickly as he came for her. Her chest, now drenched in blood, heaved with her ragged breathing, her breaths coming in gasps as she turned around to block the next incoming attack. As the bodies began to pile up around them, Kahlan made her way towards the blonde, who was happily using the magic Richard had returned to her. Nicci smiled as their enemy fell at her feet. For a moment, it scared the Confessor.

"We can't stay here; it's too easy for them to surround us." She said through heaved breaths, wiping the back of her hand against her cheek.

Nodding, Nicci kicked over one of the men that laid on the ground before her, clearing a path for her to walk to the other woman. "We are far outnumbered. Maybe it would be best if you did as your husband wishes."

"I will not run and hide while the man I love fights alone."

"Then it is your wish to die beside him."

"No." Kahlan said softly as she stepped closer to the woman, "You're going to make sure that doesn't happen."

He took his eyes off of the enemy for a moment as he caught a glimpse of her covered in blood, in the corner or his eye. Taking a quick look her way, he made sure she was alright before returning his attention to the men around him as he made his way towards her. The anger within him raged out, tearing through his enemy as his mind forced the images from his dreams from his mind. The images of her death that seemed to be haunting him. The sight of her, covered in blood, nearly killed him. As he got closer, it was made clear that it wasn't only her blood, the splatter on her face and across the white fabric of her dress had been from many others. She had to have fought her way back to him, he thought, just as he reached her.

"You were supposed to take her away from here," he growled to Nicci as his elbow slammed into the nose of a large, thick man that came up behind him.

Shaking her head, the blonde continued to attack those that came towards her. "Do you believe that she would not come after you?" Her words came out through heavy breathing, making it difficult for him to understand her as he too continued to fight.

Kahlan jumped forward, knocking Richard to the ground just as an arrow flew over them. For a brief moment, he lost himself in the feeling of her against him, but quickly shook his mind free of those thoughts as she lifted herself from his body, stretching her arms to grab the legs of one of the men that rushed towards them. Taking the man down, she moved away from her husband, leaving him to fight off a few more of the men. There were more of them now and she was certain that they would never stop coming. There were so many and she didn't even know why they wanted her dead.

The sound of her magic being released called his attention back to her. She wouldn't have used it if she didn't have to, not when there were so many and it took so much out of her. With everything he had, he pushed through the six men surrounding him, only to see the dozens that encircled her. The man she had taken swung his sword, taking the arm of one of his former allies. He stood close to her as she stumbled to her feet, ready to strike anyone who passed him.

He moved quickly, killing every man that tried to pass him; tried to kill his mistress. The strength her magic gave him was astounding, he was smaller than Richard in every way and yet, he tore through the men three and four times his size. He stepped aside instantly, as Richard killed his way to them. Moments later, it was over. Blood dripped from their weapons, adding to the puddles on the ground. With one look around, being sure that there was no longer a threat, he turned to Kahlan and pulled her instantly into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Letting herself fall into his embrace, she let out a sigh of relief as a small smile crossed her lips. "We survived," She said softly, making him smile. "Where's Cara?"

He looked around, now realizing that he hadn't seen her since the battle began. He scanned the ground once more, his heart pounding in fear of losing his friend. "I don't know." He pulled back from her, turning around as he searched the area. "I don't see Zedd either."

"Maybe he's eating." They turned to her voice, relief flooding through them. Cara stepped through the trees, covered in sweat and blood, though it was only visible on her face and neck.

He fought the urge to hug her, not wanting to move away from his wife as she struggled to look through the trees for the old wizard. "I don't see him," She said softly, stepping closer to the trees. There were bodies as far as she could see. Nothing was moving.

"He's fine." Richard heard himself say, but from his tone, Kahlan wasn't sure it was her he was trying to convince. Pulling her back to him, he turned back to Cara, "Are you all right?"

"Of course."

"Are there any more?"

She shook her head, looking over to the confessed man staring at her. "Does he know anything?"

Drawing the soldier's attention, Kahlan stepped to him, keeping herself a small distance away from him. "Why were you ordered to attack?"

Richard was surprised by her question; they knew why they were attacking. They wanted to remove the only law left in the Midlands. They wanted to take over. "I am sorry Mistress, but I do not know. I was not highly ranked and was not informed."

"You must have heard something," She said softly. "They weren't here to kill us all. They were here for me. It was me they wanted. If it was only to remove the authority in the Midlands, they would have to kill my sister, the council and my husband, but they came after me."

"I only heard rumors, Mistress. I cannot say for sure that they are true." Her look told him to continue. "We were told to crush him. To take away his will to live. Without you Mistress, the Seeker would not wish to take his title as Lord Rahl. It was rumored to have been about him. He killed Lord Rahl; he is the only one who can take his place. If anything was to happen to Lord Rahl, we were supposed to do as much damage to the Seeker as we were able. We came here for you, Mistress. Forgive me!" He fell to his knees, horrified. "The things we were going to do to you Mistress, I am sorry!" he cried out.

"Why come for her?" Richard asked softly. "You could have just killed me."

The man shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "It would not be enough. The Mother Confessor is your weakness. You would have gladly ended your life to stop what we were going to do to her. You would have wanted to die, but we wouldn't have let you. I am sorry Mistress, please believe me. I do not wish to bring you any harm."

"I know," She whispered, looking to her husband. "Richard, it's over."

He felt her hand on his arm, touching him gently for comfort. "It's all my fault."

Shaking her head, she smiled up at him. "No it's not," She said simply, as though it was the easiest thing to say. She didn't blame him.

Meeting her eyes, he sighed. "Kahlan, if I hadn't killed Darken Rahl, they wouldn't have come after you."

"If you hadn't killed him, I wouldn't have the strength to open my eyes in the morning. This is not your fault. What you did- You killed him for me, to protect me. That doesn't make this your fault."

His mind replayed it all, trying to see what he could have done differently, but what he had said- what he had done to Kahlan was unforgivable. No matter what, he would have killed him for what he had done to her. It was the least he could do. "I should have protected you better."

"You couldn't have done any better. This is not your fault." Taking his hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze. "We should find Zedd and then we can go get our daughter." She smiled, hoping to get his mind off of everything else.

Returning the squeeze of the hand, he nodded, unable to force a smile as his mind reeled through it all. He was unsure of the countless number of times she came close to dying in the past year, but the ones that occurred in the last few hours were all because of him. If she had died or if any of the things the enemy soldier spoke of had been done to her, he would never survive it. "I'm sorry Kahlan."

"I know." She said softly, knowing that nothing she said could make him feel like this was any less his fault. "But there is nothing we can do about it now. We have something more important to think about."

"Emma." He whispered her name as though it was a secret and he hadn't said it in so long.

She nodded, smiling widely. "Yes. We have to go to her."

"She will be with Chase and Emma by now." He said as he forced his mind to think of her.

"Then she is safe enough for us to take the long trails."

It was impossible for him not to smile at her words as he remembered their conversation from before the battle about running away together and spending some time alone. Being alone with her was all he wanted now. "We should find Zedd."

Kahlan watched him from the corner of her eye as they walked; he turned his head every few seconds to look at her. Since he had healed her wound, he barely took his eyes off of her. The fear of losing her was stuck in the front of his mind. "Richard," she said his name softly, a whisper as she stopped and turned him towards her. Reaching out she cupped his cheeks in her hands. "You killed Darken Rahl. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Because I killed him-"

"If you had not, he would have come back for me- For us and he would have done it all over again. You killed him to keep our family safe. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. You didn't do anything wrong and I do not blame you for what happened after his death. Richard, if anything, I thank you more now. Darken Rahl knew that you would go after him, that's why he made the arrangements, because he knew that you were going to kill him. He knew that once he told you what he did to me, you would kill him."

"I should have known!" he shouted as he pushed away from her. "It was almost too easy. He died so that you would suffer."

"No. He died because he wanted you to suffer. This was never about me, Richard. He wanted to hurt you- to take-"

"He wanted to take away the only thing I live for. I almost lost you today."

She gave him a small smile, moving closer to him. "But you didn't, I'm right here." Laying her hands against his chest, she grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her. "I'm right here."

He gave into her kiss, his body relaxing into her as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. He felt his arms reach up, his fingers moving into her hair as he began to pull her closer. Her lips moving with his made his mind go blank of everything but the feel of her against him. The cool wind blowing against them was missed from the warmth flowing from each other's body as they pulled the other closer. Digging her nails into his back, she tried to get closer to him, suddenly frustrated that they were unable to share the same space.

Lifting his shirt, she slid her hands over his back, thriving on the feel of his skin. A soft moan escaped his lips as she began rocking herself against him, her body craving his. Grabbing her dress, he lifted it from the ground as she untied his pants, her hands fumbling around his arms to push them from his waist. Their bodies instantly reacted to the other, both roughly pulling the other to them as they stepped closer to a thick oak. Her breath was forced from her body as it was pushed into the tree, using it for support as he lifted her into his arms and her legs wrapped around him.

Their lips pulled at each other, claiming their lover as their hands frantically moved over the other. Soft moans, gasps and cries of pleasure filled the air around them, most getting lost in their kisses. Breaking their kiss, they both gasped for air as they continued to cling to the other. Unable to keep his lips from her, he began kissing everywhere he could reach, sending her head back against the tree. Holding his head to her neck, Kahlan tightened her legs around him, trying to keep herself steady as the magic grew within her, making her body shake.

His head fell to rest against her chest, panting as his breath came back to him, his wife holding him tightly against her. He could feel her heart pounding as she gasped for air, her chest heaving with each breath. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his head as she often did when he laid over her. Richard pulled his head back, looking up at her, his smile growing wider at the sight. Her eyes were closed, a smile on her lips as her head leaned back against the bark of the tree, her hair a ruffled mess.

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly, making her open her eyes.

Cupping his cheek, her smile widened, her chest still rising and falling rapidly as she tried to breathe. "I'm a mess." She let out a small laugh.

Shaking his head, Richard lowered her slightly, bringing her face to his. "Never." She raised an eyebrow, not believing him. "But you may want to brush your hair before we pass through any towns."

Her mischievous smile made his body quiver, his need for her once again growing within him. "We have time."

"We were expecting you both days ago!" Chase said as he slapped his hand on Richard's shoulder. "It's good to see you again!"

"And you as well." Kahlan said with a smile before looking past him to his wife, holding Emma tightly in her arms.

Chase smiled widely as she moved past him, the need to be with her daughter overcoming her. "So what took you two so long?"

"We needed some time…" he paused forcing back a smile, "We needed some time alone."

Nodding, Chase laughed. "Already trying to give her a sister?"

Kahlan blushed, her mouth slightly open as she looked at Richard, who smiled widely at her embarrassment. "She'll want sisters."

Leaning in close, Chase whispered into his friend's ear, not wanting to embarrass The Mother Confessor any more. "You could have taken as long as you wanted."

"It took us two weeks to get here," he smiled. "It should only take five days. We couldn't be away from her any longer. We pushed through the past two nights."

Laughing, Emma handed Kahlan a small doll. "I'm sure you will have our hands full with this one. She has some skillful talents.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked, growing concerned.

Laying his hand back on his shoulder, Chase smiled. "We walked into the room to find that doll spinning over her bed."

Looking over to his wife, he expected to see the same fear in her eyes as he was sure filled his, but was met with calm, reassuring eyes. She didn't appear to be worried at all. "Has she done anything else?"

"Plenty!" his friend laughed. "She enjoys flying small objects around the house. I'm still missing several things."

"I'm sorry." Kahlan said with a smile.

"What has become of your battle?"

"It is over." Kahlan said, not giving Richard a chance to think more on it. "They're all dead."

Emma smiled, "Then you will be able to stay?" She asked as she stood up.

Looking at his wife, Richard gave her a small hopeful smile as he awaited her answer. "I don't see why not. We have a few more days until someone comes looking for us."

"Good!" Chase said loudly. "You can help me catch dinner." He turned to Kahlan, giving her a playful smile. "That is, if you don't-"

"Go." She said softly, returning her attention to the small baby's brown eyes staring back at her. "We'll be fine."

****End****


End file.
